


Apart

by princess_hime1311



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Brothers, Family, Family Issues, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311
Summary: Eunsang and Dohyon are brothers that were separated when they are still young because their parents divorced. Dohyon grew up with a luxurious life in America under his mother’s custody, while Eunsang was left in Korea and had a difficlut one, but he is still happy as he is with his father.As years pass by, the brothers become strangers, and one develop a grudge. But their paths crossed again, will the other be able to forgive?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Lee Eunsang & Nam Dohyon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It was already passed midnight and Hangyul still hasn’t reach the boundary for the taxi he is driving in. But he decided that he will go home already after one last customer.

He drove near a neighborhood known to have wealthy residents in an attempt to get a well-off passenger.

He was driving for about an hour and was about to give up when he saw someone eagerly waving at his taxi, however…

_“Is that… a kid?”_

He was hesitant at first if he will stop by, however he decided to accommodate the little one in the end.

Once the kid settled on the back seat, he received a very enthusiastic greeting.

“Ahjussi, thank you very much! I’ve been waiting there for so long and most of the taxis I saw just passes me by. You are my savior ahjussi!”

After saying that, the kid eagerly digs in his big backpack, which seems to have several clothes inside, and brought out a piece of paper.

“Ahjussi, please take me to this address.”

Hangyul took the paper and read the address. He knitted his eyebrows when he recognized the place, from what he knew that area is well known for having cheap housing rents.

_“Why would this rich kid needs to go on that place, and in the middle of the night?”_

When the kid notices his facial expression and the long silence, he decided to speak up.

“Ahjussi, don’t worry, I have money, I can pay you. Just please make sure you’ll drive me at that address.”

“Kid, I’m more worried as to why you have to go in that place? And in the middle of the night?”

“Don’t worry ahjussi, that place is my home. My father is in there.”

“Then why are you this area?”

“Uhmm, I also live here.”

“Ha?”

“W-well you see ahjussi, my umma and appa were separated. I am living here with my umma and I am going there in that place to go to appa.”

“Does your mother knows?”

Upon hearing this the kid, diverted his eyes and stutter “Y-yes…”

“Listen here kid, if you’re just gonna lie to me, then please get off right now…”

“N-no, please ahjussi, I needed to go to appa, please. Umma, won’t let me see him and it’s been so long since I saw appa. I-I really miss appa, please ahjussi.” The kid started crying all of a sudden and it breaks Hangyul’s heart, because somehow he can relate. He can imagine how this father’s kid feel, after all he himself was separated from his family.

“Kid stop crying or else I won’t be able to start driving since you will be distracting me.”

Upon hearing this the kid quickly rub his tears and buckled his seatbelt. “I-I’m s-sorry, I’m all ready ahjussi.”

The older smiled at him. “What is your name by the way?”

“My name is Cho Eunsang.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes of driving, they arrive at their destination.

“Thank you, ahjussi! Here is my pay.”

“No need.”

“Eh?”

“Just promise me that you will enjoy your time with your father.”

Eunsang thanks the older once again and eagerly went out to the taxi. The older decided to wait until the kid is safe inside his house before leaving. He watches as the child excitedly knocks at the front door.

“Appa! Appa!” He heard the kid call while knocking.

Eunsang is nervous, it’s been months since he last saw his father, he knew that running away is wrong but right now, his wants to see his father matters the most to him.

When he didn’t get any response, he tried to knock again and called once more. And after a few minutes, the door opened revealing the person he’s waiting for so long to see. But he was quite surprised by the new appearance of his father. From what he sees, he loses a lot of weight and his face that was once so smooth has now have facial hair, but he still happily hug his father’s leg.

“Appa, I miss you so much!”

Even if his father’s appearance slightly change, his smell and warmth feels the same for Eunsang. This makes him emotional and he started sobbing.

His father crouch to meet his eye level and cupped his face. “Eunsang-ah? Are you really my Eunsang?” the older keep on asking, disbelief visible on his face.

“Yes, appa, it is me, your Eunsangie.” The kid responded while still crying.

Upon realizing that it is not a dream or his imagination, his father finally hug him back and started wailing as well. However…

“Aww, ouch! Appa, your beard is poking me~” Eunsang cutely whined. This makes his father laugh.

“I’m sorry son. It’s been a while since I shaved.”

“It’s alright, now that Eunsangie is here, I will help you shave, just like before!”

“Thank you. But… how did you get here? Does your umma know of this? What about Dohyon? Is he alright?” his father started bombarding him with questions.

“Appa, wait, wait. First, I was able to go here because of that ahjussi.” Eunsang pointed to the taxi that is still parked at the front of the house.

Upon seeing the man, his father stood up and bowed in Hangyul’s direction. The driver seeing Eunsang safe with his father, smiled on them and proceed to leave.

“That ahjussi is so nice, he didn’t accept my payment. He said, just make sure I enjoy my time with you appa.”

“Wait, if you are the one who supposed to pay him, does that mean your umma is not the one who asked that driver to drive you here? Does that mean your umma is not aware that you are here?”

“Aigoo~ My bag is so heavy, appa let’s go in, let’s go in.” The lad said in an attempt to feign ignorance.

The father didn’t stop his son, but once they are in, he resumed the topic.

“Eunsangie, be honest with me. If your umma didn’t know he will surely worry, so I have to call him immediately.”

“No! Appa, please. If you’re going to inform him, he will surely come and get me right away and my hard work to run away will be in vain. Please appa, let me be with you for the meantime, at least just for tonight. Besides I left a letter so once they woke up, they’ll know.”

The father is hesitant at first but he agreed at the end as he really misses him. In his mind, at least for tonight he wants to be with him.

“Alright, but tomorrow morning, let’s call your umma to inform him.”

“Yeah~” the kid replied and hug his father again. “Appa, I really really really miss you!”

“Me too, son.”

As much as the father and son wants to stay awake and spend more time, it was already midnight and passed Eunsang’s bedtime. So they decided to ready themselves to bed. His father decided to shave and the lad helped him with it. It became their brief bonding moment and the kid couldn’t be happier.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Eunsang woke up as he smelled something burning. When he came out of the room, he saw his father panicking in their small kitchen.

“Appa?”

“Oh! Eunsangie, you’re awake. Sit here, I’m done cooking.”

“I smell something burnt.”

His father scratched his nape and awkwardly apologize. “It’s the egg, I’m sorry I slightly burnt it.”

Eunsang giggled, his father sure is clumsy, but that’s one of the traits that he loves about him.

“Eat up.”

“Yes, thank you for the food!”

While they are happily eating and chatting, the doorbell suddenly rang.

“Stay here, let me get it.”

Eunsang’s father hurriedly went to the door and opened it.

There standing in front of him is his ex-husband.

“Wooseok…”

“Seungyoun… I’m here to take Eunsang back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How can I not miss you hyung?”
> 
> Eunsang was silenced by the question. He then wipe his brothers tears “Dohyon, always remember that hyungie loves you very very very much ok?”
> 
> “… I love you too hyung.”

“Dohyon-ah… you know hyungie loves you very much right? However I needed to do this. Appa needs me…”

Dohyon slowly opened his eyes. He doesn’t know if it’s just a dream but he feels like his older brother whispered those words into him last night, but he has no idea what he is talking about.

He rub his eyes in an attempt to wear off his sleepiness. He looked at the bed beside him and he got confused to see no one in it. His hyung who never woke up earlier than him is not in his usual place like every morning. He wiggled his small body out of his bed and near the other bed, that’s when he notices the letter on the bedside table.

Dohyon is branded to be a genius because at the early age of four he can already read and write which is ahead of the others of the same age as him, but right now, he wishes that he can’t understand what his brother’s letter meant. Because at that moment, that is the scariest thing he doesn’t want to happen… his brother leaving him.

He started sobbing and called out to his hyung wishing that it is only a prank that his brother planned. But his sobs turned into a wail and his whispers turned into shouting, but his hyung is still nowhere in his sight.

He was slightly startled when their room’s door opened but he proceeded into wailing when he saw that it is only Wooseok.

“Umma~”

“Baby, why are you crying?” The older hurriedly run into the kid’s side and hug him stroking his back in an attempt to console him.

“Umma, hyungie, he’s gone, he leaves me.”

“What do you mean?”

Dohyon showed the letter to his mother in which he hurriedly read. After understanding the situation, Wooseok looked at his youngest and assured him that he will get his brother back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wooseok…”

“Seungyoun… I’m here to take Eunsang back.”

The shorter went in and passes by the other even before he was invited. When he saw his oldest eating happily in the kitchen he called out to him.

“Eunsang!”

The lad was shocked to see him, he hurriedly went down to his seat and run into his father’s back.

“Eunsang, what are you doing, come here, I’ll take you home.”

“No! This is my home, I want to stay with appa!”

“Eunsang, don’t be hard-headed!”

“Umma, I heard your conversation with Jinhyuk-samchon, you’ll take me and Dohyon in America and live there.”

“I-is this true? You plan to take them there without informing me?” Seungyoun asked in disbelief. For the last months, Wooseok refused to let him see his sons, however, he never complained as he knew it is his fault why they separated, he just patiently wait and wait hoping and believing that someday he will be given a chance to see them. However if they will be living in America then clearly it is a different story as he may never see them again.

“We needed to go there for Dohyon’s treatment! He needed to be treated as soon as possible. And so what if I didn’t tell you, it’s not like you’ll be able to help or anything!”

Seungyoun lowered his gaze because of embarrassment and guilt. Somehow Wooseok’s words are true. The major reason why they separated in the first place is because he cannot provide for his family and his husband had his last straw when he cannot support Dohyon’s medications.

“That’s why Eunsang, we should go home now. Dohyonnie is waiting for you. Baby come here to umma’s side.” Wooseok pleaded his son.

They were engulfed with silence first when Eunsang broke it with a question. “Umma, once we leave, you will have me, Dohyon and even Jinhyuk-samchon by your side, but… what about appa? Who will be on appa’s side when we leave?”

This makes Seungyoun tear up.

“Please, *hic* let me stay with him umma. *hic* Appa can only have me. *hic* Don’t take me away from him.” At this point Eunsang also started crying while pleading his mother.

Wooseok closed his eyes and balled his fist, he hates to see his baby cry and heartbroken, but he decided to be firm. “But what about Dohyon? Is it alright for you to be separated from him?”

The kid lowered his head “Of course I don’t like it… I don’t like that umma and appa got separated, I don’t like that we leave appa, I don’t like that I have to choose, I don’t like that I will have to be separated with Dohyon and I don’t like that we are in this situation right now!” He lifts his head and stared at his umma’s eyes, tears are still streaming in his face “*sniff* But what can I do umma? I have to do this… and I know Dohyon will eventually understand…”

Silence engulfs them again, only sniffs and sobs can be heard in the room, then a thud was heard.

Seungyoun kneeled in front of Wooseok and beg. “Ever since you left me, I lost the will to continue with life, I feel like I’m just a body without a soul. But yesterday when Eunsang came, I felt it again… the will to live… I know I am being selfish to request this… but please Wooseok, let me have Eunsang, please, I beg you…”

“Seungyoun, look at you, from what I see you can’t even support yourself let alone to have another mouth to feed? Do you even remember why we even separated?!”

“Wooseok, give me another chance, I will take care of Eunsang, I will do everything I can to support him, I’ll work even harder, I swear I will do everything… so please hear me out. I beg you… please give me a reason to live.”

After his father’s words, Eunsang also kneeled and clasp his hands “Umma, please give appa another chance, let me be with him, I will also do my best, I beg you umma…”

They keep on begging and begging. Wooseok closed his eyes, he can feel their pain and it hurts him as well. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and wipe his tears. “I will definitely come back to you…” He looks at Seungyoun “I will come back to get him… once everything is settled with Dohyon …”

The father and son gasp, they look at each other and hug when the realization hits them that they were given a chance to be together again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was decided on, that Eunsang needs to go back with Wooseok, he will need to prepare his things and eventually tell everything to Dohyon. But they all agreed to tell the youngest on the same day they have to leave for America.

It didn’t take long for them to wait for that day as Wooseok had already fixed their papers.

The night before the day they are dreading for…

“Dohyon-ah, let’s sleep on the same bed.”

“Ok hyung.” The younger hurriedly climb up to his brother’s bed and cuddled with him.

Eunsang hug his brother tightly, he restrained himself from crying even if inside he already feels suffocated and his heart feels so heavy.

“Dohyon, you know that hyungie loves you very much right?”

The younger who is already feeling drowsy just nodded.

“Whatever happens please always remember that.”

When he felt his brother nodded again, he kisses his temple and closes his eyes to join him in dreamland.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

“Dohyon, baby, wake up now. I needed to ready you or else we’ll be late to the airport.”

The youngest woke up from the call.

“Eh, umma, where is hyungie?”

“He’s already downstairs, come on now baby, let’s get you prepared.”

After he was readied and dressed, he went downstairs to look for his hyung. It didn’t take him long to spot him. He was about to call to him however he was halted when he realized as to whom his brother is talking to. There standing the person whom he misses so much as he haven’t seen him for a long time.

“Appa!”

Seungyoun was startled however he immediately crouch to receive the hug from the running kid.

“Dohyon-ah! My maknae, I miss you so much.” The father keeps on repeating these words while hugging tightly his youngest.

“A-appa, time out, I can’t breathe, you’re hugging me too tightly…”

“I-I’m so sorry. I’m just happy to see you again.” Seungyoun said while scratching his nape.

Dohyon giggled, however after remembering that today is the day they’ll leave Korea, his smile turned into a frown and he lowered his head.

The father after seeing the sudden change in the mood, hugs his little one again and said that it is alright, that he understands why they are leaving. But this didn’t stop the lad’s sniffles.

“I-if o-only I’m not sick… t-then we wouldn’t h-have to leave…”

“It’s alright baby, I wouldn’t be alone here, your hy-“

“A-appa!” Eunsang called out to his father.

Seungyoun was confused at first as to why his oldest interrupted him, however, he realizes that there can only one reason for this. They still haven’t said it to Dohyon. The lad broke from his hug and gave a questioning look to the both of them.

“Dohyon-ah, it’s time to go.” Wooseok said in which the youngest nodded. They went out of the house hand in hand.

When they are already outside, the first thing that Dohyon saw is Jinhyuk who is patiently waiting for them in their car, however, he also noticed a taxi and its driver who is loading baggage on the car’s trunk. He got confused when he realized that those are his hyung’s bags.

“Umma aren’t those hyung’s bags, why is the driver ahjussi putting it in the taxi and not in our car?”

Wooseok felt like his heart skip a beat, and it is harder to gulp. He hates to say the bad news because this will hurt his youngest son. He was about to speak when he felt someone grasp his other hand. He looks down to his other side and there is his other son smiling sadly at him.

“Umma, let me tell him.” Eunsang told him. He hesitated at first because he knows that this will hurt his oldest son too but one squeeze on his hand and a pair of pleading eyes, he decided to give the two their time.

When he let go of their hand Eunsang faces his brother.

“Dohyon-ah… I… won’t be coming with you in America.”

“W-what?! Hyungie, what are you talking about? H-how can you not come with us?”

“I’ll be staying here with appa. If we all leave, appa will be all alone and I don’t want that.”

“T-then I won’t go t-too, I’ll stay here as well.” By this time Dohyon’s tears already started streaming down his face.

“Dohyon, you know you can’t. You have to go there for your treatment.”

“I-I d-don’t care *hic* I d-don’t want to g-go too!”

“DOHYON!” The younger was startled at first by his brother’s shout but also immediately started to wail.

“Waaah~ Hyung *hic* you said you will never leave me! Waaahh~ Y-you said w-we’ll always be together!”

Eunsang started to cry as well however he was able to compose himself. He cupped his brother’s face and look him in the eyes.

“Dohyon, we’ll still see each other again, for now, you have to leave so that you can be cured.”

“But you’ll not be with me.”

“Umma and Jinhyuk-samchon will be there for you.”

“… If only I’m not sick… waaah~ hyungie!”

Eunsang hugged his brother “That’s why you have to listen to whatever umma and the doctors there will tell you, recover as fast as you can… so that we can be together again. Do you understand Dohyon?”

The youngest continues to cry hard but still manages to nod to his brother. When he felt the other’s nod he breaks free from the hug, wipe his tears, and gave the younger a smile.

“I promise to write you a lot of letters, so you won’t miss me that much.”

“How can I not miss you hyung?”

Eunsang was silenced by the question. He then wipe his brothers tears “Dohyon, always remember that hyungie loves you very very very much ok?”

“… I love you too hyung.”

When he heard it, Eunsang hug his brother for the last time before signaling to his mother to get the younger.

Wooseok then carried Dohyon and went to where their car is. Throughout, Dohyon’s gaze never left his hyung.

When the car drove out and nowhere in sight, that’s when Eunsang broke down. Seungyoun hurriedly went to his son and hug him tightly while keeps on saying sorry to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will after 12 years...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 12 years...

After 12 years…

Currently, Eunsang is in the café where he is working as a part-timer.

“Eunsang-ah, look at that customer, he keeps staring at you.” Dongpyo, his best friend and the son of the café’s owner said to him.

He look at the direction where his friend is looking at and saw the customer he was referring to. When their eyes met, the customer immediately averted his eyes.

“Maybe he is just making sure that I won’t put anything on his coffee, as the one I’m making right now is his.”

“Pfft. Seriously, my friend you are too innocent.”

Before his friend can further tease him, he made his way to the said customer bringing with him the iced-Americano he just made.

“Customer-nim, here is the iced-Americano you ordered.”

“T-thank you.” The young boy responded with visible blush on his face.

When Eunsang was about to go back to the counter, he was called by the customer.

“W-wait, please.”

“What is it customer-nim, do you need something else?”

“If is not too much… m-may I have your Instagram ID? I want to follow you if that is alright?”

Eunsang was taken aback at first with the sudden request but answered nonetheless “I’m sorry, I don’t have an Instagram account.”

Upon hearing his response the customer become flustered and shyly excuse himself.

When Eunsang came back in the counter, Dongpyo immediately questions his friend.

“Yah, what did you do?”

“What?”

“Why did the customer hurriedly went out, looking embarrassed?”

“I don’t know.”

Dongpyo raised his eyebrow not believing the other. “What exactly did the two of you talk about?”

“Hm, well, he asked for my Instagram ID and I said I don’t have one.”

Dongpyo sigh disappointingly and shook his head. “Poor customer, I bet he misunderstood everything and thought you just said that to reject him.”

“What do you mean, but I really don’t have an Instagram account, you know that.”

“That’s the thing, you’re the only young person that I know that does not have an Instagram account.”

Eunsang pouted. But then he gasps as he remembered something. “Speaking of Instagram, can you check my brother’s and see if he posts something?”

“He does, I followed him for you remember. Your brother often posts.”

“Really, can I take a look?”

Eunsang excitedly reached out to his friend’s phone. His smile grew upon seeing his brother in the photos. He’s busy browsing in his brother’s Instagram feeds that he didn’t see his friend’s face become sad.

“Eunsang-ah, until now I still can’t understand why did you chose to stay here working your ass off as early as now just to be able to save and afford college next year, when you had a choice to go with your mother and have a luxurious life just like your brother’s?”

“You already know my reason.”

“Yeah, but… argh, I just think it’s unfair, look at your brother in that photos, you can see he’s wearing branded things from head to toe while you, when was even the last time you buy clothes? You don’t even have a smartphone that’s why you don’t have SNS and need to borrow my phone to check on your brother that doesn’t even care about you anymore!”

“I have a phone though, here.” Eunsang showed his phone to his friend, but this only makes Dongpyo frown.

“That’s a freaking flip phone, who uses flip phones nowadays?!”

“Umm, me.” Eunsang laugh when he sees Dongpyo getting pissed, he loves to tease his friend.

“But seriously, you said your mom came back for you when you were in middle school, so why didn’t you come with him?”

(Eunsang’s POV)

That’s right umma came back for me just like what he said but it was not until I’m already in middle school, but there is a reason for this, Dohyon had a complication during in one of his surgeries, this makes umma to not be able to leave him, he only became stable after some years and that’s when umma decided to come back to Korea.

However, it is the wrong timing for me. When umma and Dohyon left, true to his words, appa search for a new job to be able to provide to me and he was able to find one but when I started middle school my father’s company employer went into bankruptcy and that left appa unemployed again and I see that this affects him greatly, he had depression and anxiety that’s why I declined umma’s offer to bring me to America. Of course, this made him very mad and hurt that starting on that day he and Dohyon stop communicating with us. I know it hurts them but I can’t just leave appa especially when… I saw that before… on the day I run away to met appa…

(End of POV)

“Eunsang! Cho Eunsang? EUNSANG-AH! Yah, why are you spacing out?” Dongpyo called out to his friend.

“Sorry about that.”

“So are you going to answer my question?”

Eunsang smile at his friend and said “You know it already, I can’t leave appa alone.”

Dongpyo sighs in defeat and rolled his eyes to his friend. “Yeah, yeah, you’re such a daddy’s boy aren’t you?”

“Look who’s talking, who is more of a daddy’s boy between the two of us?”

“Yah, if I’m being spoiled by appa, do you think I will have to work here, in our own café?”

“Seungwoo-samchon is just preparing you for the future.”

“I don’t want to be a café owner, I want to be an idol, an IDOL, get it?”

“Fine, fine. Once you’re famous, don’t forget about me, okay?”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it.”

“Yah!”

“Just kidding, of course, I won’t, you’re my best friend, remember?”

And both of them laugh at their silliness.

***********

After a month…

Eunsang arrived at their school early and he happily went to his classroom as today marks the first day of his senior year. What makes him more excited is because he’s in the same class as Dongpyo again.

When he arrived in their classroom, he immediately spotted his friend who is enthusiastically chatting with their other classmates. He first put his bag in his seat before greeting everyone.

Upon hearing him, Dongpyo hurriedly run into him and dragged him outside.

“Yah, what is it, why are you dragging me.”

“Eunsang-ah remember the guy who ask for your Instagram ID?”

“Hmm… yeah~ What about it?”

“Look over there.”

Eunsang averted his eyes where his friend is looking at and was shocked to see the guy they are talking about, sitting in the class next door.

“I heard he is a transfer student.”

The taller lad is busy looking at the guy when he suddenly notices that others see him and that their eyes met, he hurriedly run into their classroom, in which his friend follows.

“Yah! Why did you run?”

“He saw me!”

“So? Isn’t it better? Now that he knows that you are studying here, then you can talk to him and clear the misunderstanding?”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because you never know. Maybe he’s the one for you.” Dongpyo teasingly said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Eunsang release a deep sigh “Dongpyo, you know I don’t have time for that.”

“Boo~ Eunsang you’re so boring.”

“If I’m so boring for you, then you can stop being my friend.”

“No, no, no, I’m just kidding. I love you, here let me kiss you.”

“Yah, stop!”

“Why? Come here and let me show you all the love I have for you.”

“Yah, get away from me!”

Eunsang then proceeds to run away from his friend but Dongpyo tried to chase him to continue teasing him, while their classmates just laugh at their antics. They are busy playing around when they were interrupted by the school intercom telling every student to proceed in their gymnasium for the morning assembly.

“Do we have to go? It’s probably for the freshmen, to introduce them to school, they just want us there as decoration.” Dongpyo complained.

“I thought you’re excited to meet them, since you want to see if you can recruit new members for dance club?”

“Right! I forgot about it! Oh my god, what are we still doing here, come on, let’s go to the gym!”

Eunsang just shook his head and laughingly follows his friend.

***********

After several minutes at the school gymnasium.

“Yah, when will the principal’s speech end? We haven’t had any class yet and I’m already sleepy.” Dongpyo whispered to Eunsang, they are currently standing in line with their classmates listening to the principal.

“I don’t know. Hang in there, Pyo.” Eunsang whispered back.

“Argh, I think my day is not starting on the right foot. I was not able to talk to any freshmen awhile back because I feel intimidated. Why are the freshmen this year so tall?! Freshmen should be tiny, cute, little babies.”

Eunsang laughs at his friends’ complaint. “Are you getting angry at them for being tall?”

“No! I’m not saying this because I am jealous.”

“Pfft. I didn’t say anything about being jealous.”

“Shhh, listen to the principal.”

(Eunsang’s POV)

I stopped myself from laughing out loud. Dongpyo is really funny, it’s enjoyable to tease him.

I ended up focusing my attention to the principal again just like what he suggested and I can’t help but release a long sigh. If this continues, I am too, will start getting sleepy.

As if on cue, the principal ended his speech, much to our rejoicing. But then he started introducing someone, the student who got the highest score on the entrance exam because according to him, that student also prepared a speech on behalf of the other freshmen.

I could hear the people around me groaning. I feel bad for that student however I understand my classmates’ feelings.

But then again, it’s not like we have a choice.

When the principal ended his introduction he then called out the name of the student.

And upon hearing it, I feel like my heart skipped a beat.

I heard Dongpyo’s gasps and even without looking at him, I knew that his gaze turned to me.

As for me, my eyes widen upon seeing the boy on the stage. And I can already feel my welling tears.

He then introduce himself.

“Good morning everyone, my name is Cho Dohyon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm crazy for starting a new story when I haven't updated my previous stories for so long...  
> But you see I really have a lot of prompt that I wanted to publish already and also I feel like I am having a writer's block whenever I am trying to continue my previous works, sooooo while waiting to get inspiration to continue them, I started writing new one.


End file.
